Purple Snow
by Sophie Silver
Summary: "What you THINK you know makes you think that you know more." Nami had a different view about Azuma Yunoki, but will it change after some turn of events?
1. Mind Over Heart

Author's Message:

Dear Readers and Fellow Authors,

It's my first time publishing my fanfiction here, so I would really appreciate constructive criticisms. Anyway, I hope that you'll enjoy reading my fanfic, and I'd also like to remind you that English is not my first language. I present to you my first fanfiction. The story is based on the anime version not on the manga version.

yours truly,

Ayako Mituzuri

* * *

Nami stared at the window, thinking of a new article for the student newspaper. "A-Amou-san" said Fuyuumi shyly, as she knocked the Newspaper Club's door. "Fuyuumi-chan! What a surprise to see you here." said Nami. "Kaho-sempai and I were wondering if you could take us to the mall and pick out some clothes for the upcoming concours." said Fuuyumi. "Sure thing!"said Nami. "Thank you very much Amou-san!" said Fuyuumi with a bow.

The Next Day... "What's taking her so long?" said Nami as she checked her wrist watch. "I'm so sorry Amou-san, I had to help the old lady in the grocery store." said Kahoko. " Finally! We thought that you won't show up." said Nami, "Now we're all set to find you the perfect dress for the concours. Let's go girls!" said Nami,as her eyes were filled with determination. They entered a boutique near a pastry shop." That dress is gorgeous!" said Nami as she she first saw the peach colored dress. "It goes well with your hair, Kaho-chan" said Nami as she handed the dress to her. "Fuyuumi-chan try this also" said Nami as she picked a frilly dress for Fuyuumi. Hours passed, and the 2 girls finally picked their dresses. " Who'd thought that choosing a dress would be difficult." said Nami as she stretched her arms. " Why don't we take a break in that café?" said Kahoko as she pointed a nearby café.

While entering, Nami bumped into a brown-haired girl. "I'm so sorry," said Nami. "No It's fine." said the girl. " Miyabi?" said Kahoko. "Kahoko!" said Miyabi. "You know each other?" said Nami. "She's Azuma's younger sister." said Kahoko. "Oh! You're his sister that attended that all-girl school right?" said Nami. "Yes.", Miyabi replied with a smile. " By the way, I'm Nami Amou and this is Shoko Fuyuumi, nice to meet you!" said Nami as she and Fuyuumi both bowed." Nice to meet you too.", said Miyabi with a bow. "By the way, where's Yunoki?" asked Nami. "He's not with me, 'coz he was practicing for the upcoming concours."said Miyabi. "I see." said Nami. "But you can call me if he's free", said Miyabi and handed Nami her card." Thanks." said Nami. "Anyway, I have to go, Nice meeting you!" said Miyabi as she made her way to the exit. " She's nice, compared to her mysteriously perfect brother."said Nami, "Why so?", asked Kahoko. "Don't you think it's weird for him to be that perfect? There must be some flaw in him that can prove that he's human." said Nami."I suggest that we order first." said Fuyuumi."Sounds good to me.", Nami said and the girls followed the ordering line.

Minutes Later...

"Damn! these shoes are killing me", said Nami as she sat down the table. " I got some painkillers", offered Fuyuumi. "Thanks", replied Nami. As the girls were eating, they talked about different themes for Nami's article, then it came down to teasing when Nami teased Kahoko. " Amou-san! It's not true!" said Kahoko. "Don't be so defensive! It's just a rumor I heard from one of my sources, and come to think of it, you've been close with Tsukimori ever since you asked him to teach you the violin." said Nami with a smile. Kahoko sighed with a blush."And I also think that Fuyuumi-chan and Keichii look good together." said Nami. "Uhm...It's getting quite late..my parents must be worried sick."said Fuyuumi as she glanced at the glass window." I still have to help Mr. Shinobu for the children's recital tomorrow."said Kahoko as she stood up. "It's fine guys, I guess we'll plan the ferris wheel some other time." said Nami. "We'll make it up to you, Amou-san." the 2 girls replied. So Nami headed to the ferris wheel by herself."Isn't that...", Nami suddenly spotted a familiar green-haired man. "Tsuchi!"shouted Nami as she waved a hand to Ryotarou."Amou? what are you doing here?" said Ryotarou with a surprised look. "I should ask you the same thing!" said Nami, as her eyes sparkled with happiness. "Well, I came here to check out the opening of the Japan Flyer." said Ryotarou. "I was supposed to go with Fuyuumi-chan and **Kaho-chan**,but they had some business to deal with." said Nami as she emphasized Kahoko's name. Then one of the employees talked to them, "Excuse me but we would like to suggest to you our promo for the opening of the Japan Flyer, it's exclusive for couples only." said the random employee. Ryotarou was about to decline when Nami answered, "Sure! We'll try that." said Nami as she held his hand. "What are you doing?" whispered Ryotarou, "Helping", replied Nami. "What!?"said Ryotarou. As the two lined up, Ryotarou noticed that the couple's lane was shorter compared to the ordinary lane."See!", said Nami. Ryotarou felt guilty for being angry at her. "I'm sorry, I thought it was one of you schemes." said Ryotarou."It's fine."said Nami. Minutes passed the two finally entered the ferris wheel.

"Wow!", she exclaimed as she took pictures of the scenery. "How's practice?", said Nami as she took more pictures. "It was fine, except for Junnosuke who got sick.", said Ryotarou. She quietly sat beside him. Silence passed."What about you Nami?" asked Ryotarou. "I'm fine.", said Nami. "Have you told her yet...", Nami said as she tried to hide the sadness in her eyes. "No...I feel like something's holding me back."replied Ryotarou. "I see.." said Nami. A gush of wind passed making Nami shiver. "Here," Ryotarou said as he wrapped his coat around her. "Won't you feel cold?" said Nami in a worried tone. "I'll be fine as long as you don't get cold", said Ryotarou. "Thanks a lot, Tsuchi."said Nami as she snuggled close to him. "Ready for the concours?" she asked, peeking into his yellow orbs. "Yeah." said Ryotarou as he glanced back at her.

Nami's POV

I wished that things would stay this way, do you know that feeling? That feeling where his presence is enough for you to be happy.  
If I could only tell you my feelings for you, then things would be different...

* * *

Author's Note:  
Hi! just to remind you, I've been to Singapore and I kinda used the big ferris wheel in Singapore except I used the Japan flyer so yeah. Also, this fanfic focuses on NamiXYunoki not on the NamiXRyotarou pairing, as well as HinoxLen, FuyuumiXKeiichi,MiyabiXKazuki,RyotarouXMori (what? I ship these couples), though I respect others preference. I was inspired because of Yunoki's alter ego and Nami's comment about Yunoki in the anime (sorry forgot what episode) or maybe because I love reading smut mangas and erotic romance novels. So ratings may change. Lastly, please do a review about this, I would gladly take suggestions and constructive criticisms.

- Ayako Mitsuzuri


	2. A Deal with the Prince

I don't own any of the characters of the anime and the anime itself. The italics are for those words that are in the characters minds only.  
- Ayako Mitsuzuri

* * *

Every year, Seiso Academy hosts a party where students from the General Ed. Department get to meet the Students from the Music Department. And as other students were busy about the party, Nami Amou was busy with other things, " In spite for trying my best, I can't find a new scoop." said Nami worriedly, "Busy with your new scoop again?" asked Ryotarou as he took a chair and sat infront of her. "What can you suggest?" said Nami as she tapped her desk with a pencil. "Me?", said Ryotarou. "Yes", said Nami. "Well there's the uhhh ball-", Ryotarou was cut-off by Nami "You're right!"said Nami. "I need to interview the participants on their ideal partner for next week's ball!", she added. "Here she goes again." Ryotarou said to himself. "And that includes you Tsuchi!", said Nami as she pointed him. "Why do you have to start with me?", complained Ryoutarou. "'Coz you're a close friend _and I Love You_..." said Nami. "Can you atleast start with other participants? I have practice this afternoon." said Ryotarou. "Fine, but you still owe me an interview.", said Nami.

Then she headed to the Music Department Building, As she was passing by the garden, a familiar voice was heard. "Hey Azuma! Got a date for the upcoming ball?" asked Kazuki. "Not yet." said Azuma. "But Maestro Azuma, won't you think that it can disappoint your fans if you go there with a date?" asked Konoe, one of Azuma's body guards, "It's fine, I want to atleast enjoy my last year here." said Yunoki. While the two were conversing Nami held her recorder. CLICK. " I think I heard something snap." said Kazuki as he scanned the surroundings. Nami quickly got away and headed to the practice halls. Len Tsukimori was preparing for practice, then he heard footsteps outside. **Knock! Knock!** "Excuse me,but I'm in the middle of my practice." Len said annoyingly. "Just one question and I won't bother you anymore." said Nami as she brought out her handy dandy notebook (lol). "Since the ball's next week, who's your ideal partner or what qualities would you like your partner to possess?" said Nami. "I prefer women who can dance, someone who makes me feel comfortable." said Len. "Short yet meaningful, thank you so much."said Nami. "It's nothing.", said Len as he shut the door. "What a grumpy man." said Nami. "I heard that." replied Len. "Sorry!", said Nami. "What's a general ed. student doing here?" a student commented, "A-Amou-san?", said Fuyuumi as she headed towards the blonde haired girl. "Can I ask you something?", said Nami. "Sure." replied Fuyuumi. "Who's your ideal partner for the ball or what qualities in a partner do you like?" she ask. "Well, I like people who can do well in encouraging me to dance, I can dance but...I'm too shy." said Fuyuumi. "Thanks a lot Fuyuumi-chan!" replied Nami as she hurriedly jotted down. "Next is...Keichii!", Nami said as she sprinted. "My ideal partner?" said Keiichi who just woke up. "I don't really have a specific preference *yawns* but I do like a girl who is a good company."said Keichii. "Thanks." said Nami. " Now where's Hihara?" she said.

"I finally found you!", said Nami who was panting. "A-Amou-san!", said Kazuki. "Didn't I tell that you can call me Nami? we have the same age!", said Nami. "Another one of youe interviews?", said Kazuki. "Of course, what else would I be interested in?", said Nami. "What qualities do you want for a partner for the upcoming ball?" she asked. "Hm...someone who's fun to be with, I guess.", said Kazuki. "Thanks for your time!" said Nami. "Is that it?" asked Kazuki." Yes, unless you want more?" suggested Nami. "Ah no thanks", he replied. "Before I leave, can you tell me where Yunoki is?".

Minutes Later...

"The next one's difficult", Nami said to herself. "Excuse me but this area is strictly prohibited." replied Towako, one of Azuma's body guards, "I'm just here for an interview." replied Nami. "Let her in, Towako." said Azuma. "But Maestro!", the girl protested. " I need to speak with her privately.", said Azuma as he smiled, "It's surprising that you allowed me to enter.", said Nami. " Girls, you may leave for a moment." said Azuma as he refilled his teacup. " Tea?", he offered. "No thank you.", said Nami. "Before you start your interview, I would like to remind you that, whatever recording you did on our conversation is not allowed. Also, please delete the conversation of Kazuki and I.", he said as his expression change into something dark yet attractive. Nami only replied with a laugh, making Azuma raise his eyebrow. "What's with her?", he said to himself. "So my hunch was true, the prince has a dark side." she said as she rested her head on her hand, with the support of her elbow." I would also like to add that if any of our conversation is leaked, you'll have to face the consequences.", said Azuma as he looked directly to her orbs. "Deal, but, I want to interview the "real" Azuma.", said Nami. "If you want a real interview, meet me at my house tomorrow.", he replied as he gave her his card. "10 o'clock sharp.", he added. "Thanks for your time.", said Nami with a bow.

Nami's POV

Of all places why his house? Could it be that he's planning something? Does he want something from me? Stay alert Nami. Don't let your guard down on this. I'm scared to go tomorrow though I'm very curious of how his family is like, and how his house looks like. Maybe that'd be a good front cover page for next month's issue!

~End of POV~

"Nami are you listening?", asked Mori as she waved a hand on her. "Oh, sorry what was that again?", she replied. "There's a guy a like, but, I don't think he likes me back. I wanted to ask you how I can get his attention on the ball next week.", she said shyly. "Well, it's quite difficult especially if that guy already likes someone.", said Nami. "Yes, he does like someone.", said Mori. "Don't lose hope my friend, just be yourself, be with people who are special to you, and most importantly act normal when he's around. 'Coz if you get nervous, it'll be obvious that you like him.", said Nami.

"But how do I get his attention?", Mori asked. "Well...Simply give him your best smile.", said Nami. "Thank you, Amou-san.", said Mori.

"Hey Tsuchi!", shouted Nami. "What?", replied Ryotarou. "The interview you promised?", she said. "Just call me tonight.", he replied. "sheesh!", complained Nami. Night Came, Ryotarou's phone was ringing, and was answered by Ryoutarou who quickly got out of the shower. "Hello?" he said. "Tsuchi! Here's the question for the interview, If you were to pick a partner for the ball, what qualities do you want your partner to possess?", Nami said. " I want a complete stranger, so that I have someone to talk to when I get bored.", he replied. "Are you serious?", she said. "I'm serious!", he said with a chuckle. "If you don't want to believe me fine." he added. "Okay then, goodnight." she replied. "Take care of yourself." he replied.

The Next Day...  
"Notepad check, camera check, recorder check. I'm all set!", said Nami as she was preparing herself.

~end of chapter 2~

* * *

What will Nami be facing as she learns Azuma's secrets? Find out in the next chapter!

- Ayako Mitsuzuri


	3. The Other Side of the Prince

Chapter 3:

Nami's POV

I arrived at Yunoki's residence, As I was attempting to press the door bell, an old gentleman opened the door. "You must be Miss Amou?," he asked.

I nodded as a reply. "Please come in, we were expecting you.", the old gentleman smiled warmly. We entered their foyer that looked like a hotel's lobby, You might say I'm exaggerating but I'm serious. I tried to act normal, resisting myself to observe every expensive pieces of furnitures and paintings.

Minutes later, We passed by Miyabi. "Nami! How are you?", she asked my with excitement. "I'm fine, by the way your house is gorgeous even you garden." I replied. "Make yourself at home. ", she said. "Thank you.", I said. Then we reached this room where we had to pass a bridge.

-End of POV-

"The young master's inside.", the old gentleman said. "Thank you for bringing me here..Mister...", I replied "You can call me Mr. Shoji.", he replied. "Thanks Mr. Shoji.", I said as I bowed. " Young master, your guest has arrived.", he said as he signaled me to come inside. I entered the room with furnitures from Japan, from the paintings to the tatami floor. You can even see the garden from here. And there I saw him, wearing a kimono which complemented his hair. "Uh, Let's start the interview. I want to remind you that you'll be the highlight of next month's school newspaper, so you're interview will be a little longer than the other participants.", I said as I brought out my notepad. "The ball's next week, what qualities would you like your partner to possess, or do you have someone in mind." I asked as I looked into his orbs. "Well, I want someone who's flexible." he answered as he head towards me. "Can you be more specific about that?", I replied. " I want someone who can easily adjust to my situation, Someone who can be patient with my fans and guards.", he said. "How would you describe yourself in one word?", I asked. "Unpredictable, my relatives were always surprised that I can overcome whatever my older siblings do.", he said. "How did you deal with the fact that you're not supposed to out shine your older siblings? Isn't that also the reason why you had to play the flute instead of the piano?", I asked him. "Miss Amou, where did you get that information?", he asked as his expression changed. " I have my sources.", I replied, "Can we move on to the next question?", he asked. " Next is were you comfortable with the fact that your grandmother is always ordering you around?", I asked as I scribbled the notepad. Then Azuma stood up. "May I ask you if the interview was your real intention, Miss Amou?", his eyes was filled with anger. "I just want to interview the real Azuma, not the Azuma I heard from school or the Prince they call, sometimes it's better if you show your true colors."she replied. "I'm trying to put that mask out of you." she added. "I have a lot of responsibilities and maintaining an image is one of them." he said coldly. "People will eventually accept you.", she said. "Accept me? Ha! So you want to see the real Azuma Yunoki?", he replied as he gripped her wrist tightly. "W-what are you doing?!"Nami replied as she tried to release herself from him grip. "You want it right? I'll show you." he replied Yunoki as he pushed her to the floor. "No! Stop it!", she said.

Yunoki tore her stockings and pulled down her skirt. "Don't do this, Azuma!", she protested. He didn't respond, he then tore her outer shirt and pulled up her inner shirt with her bra, "You've been hiding this body for a long time.", he said as his eyes was filled with lust. Tears began to form in her eyes.

Help! Someone I beg of you...

He began touching my breasts then roughly tugged my nipples. He reached a free hand to my womanhood, I tried closing it but his finger was able to slip inside. Then he began sucking my nipples as if he was a baby deprived from it's mothers milk. I tried to push his face away but he gripped my hands so tight that it hurts me. "You're saying no yet your pussy here said it's lying", he told me as he thrusted his fingers inside me. "You bastard!", I shouted. "Ohh feisty aren't we?", then he pulled out his mandhood, "No, please don't!", I begged as I was crying. "Accept this as your punishment.", he told me he entered me. "Stop it! It hurts!", I cried out.

"Damn, you're so tight!", he said as he thrusted deeper.

He took away my virginity...What do I do...I can't...stop it...please..someone help me!

I saw blood coming out of my womanhood as he thrusts deeper inside of me. Then I felt very hot, my womanhood felt good after a few minutes of thrusting.

"By this time, your tight little cunt should feel good." he said as he stared at me. "I'll never fall to your tricks, I won't enjoy being fucked by a jerk like you!", I shouted at him. "Oh really now?", after he said that he pulled out his cock and he pushed me to the table then started teasing my clit as he tasted my womanhood with his toungue. "Aahhh-stop!", I told him as I tried to kick him. I took the opportunity to push him so that I can grab my clothes and escape but he pinned me to the table. "Going somewhere?", he asked as he entered me again, but this time his thrusts were harder and deeper. "No! let me go!", I told him. "I thought you were enjoying this?", he replied as he fucked me from the behind. I felt his hands playing with my breasts, "Nice tits you have here.", said Azuma. Then I heard my phone ringing. "Oh..someone's got a call,", he said as he gave me a smirk. "Hello? Tsuchiura, Nami's on the kitchen, I'll call her for you.", said Azuma as he passed me my phone. "Aaah, Hi ", I answered as I was controlling my moans. "My parents are leaving for vacation, and my sister's on a tour. And I need help baby sitting my niece, can you come by?", he asked, "Mmm ah...sure, about 3:oo, ahh-I'll be there. I answered as Yunoki's thrusts became faster. "Thanks, so I'll be seeing you later. " he said. "Yeah...t-take care. ", I said as I immediately closed my phone. "How dare you getting my phone!", I said as I glared at him. He didn't reply, instead he thrusted deeper, "Can you feel that? I'm gonna come...I'm so close.", he told me as he thrusted me like an animal. I was also in the verge of my orgasm. "Oh God, mmmnoooo, don't cum inside me!", I said, "I'm...I'm cumming!", with that said, I felt hot liquids spurting outside of him and filling my womanhood. "You jerk!", I said as I was crying. He laid ontop of me panting and sweating. He got back to sleep. I grabbed the chance to wear my clothes and escape. I got out of the house.

2:00...

Tell Ryotarou what had happen... but wouldn't that change his impression about me after knowing what Azuma did to me.

I was infront of Ryotarou's house, thinking if I should tell him or not...

Then there he was opening the door with a welcoming smile on his face.

"I'm glad you came.", he said. Tears formed in my eyes, I immediately gave him a big hug as I burried my face in his chest. "What's wrong?", he asked as he patted my head. I looked at him and said, "It's nothing.", then his eyes widened. "Nami, I can't hear what you were saying.", he told me. "What ?!", I said. "I need to take you to the doctor.", he told me with a worried look.

Minutes Later, we arrived at the hospital, I was examined by a larygologist. "Mr. Tsuchiura,it seems that your friend's vocal chords were traumatized and stressed, Miss Amou, have you by any chance went under surgery?". I moved my head side-to-side. "I see, did you experience anything traumatic today? or something that made you shout too much or scream too much?", Then I nodded. "Her vocal folds were fine, so as the other parts but I suggest that she rests her voice and we'll see how it goes after next month." the doctor. "So you mean that she'll be stuck like that the whole month?", Ryotarou asked. "Maybe, or 2 weeks only, drop by next week if she has improved or still the same.", the doctor said. "Thanks doc." said Ryotarou as he assisted me to exit the clinic. While walking back home, "So, tell me the truth, what happened this morning." he asked as his tone got serious. I took my phone, and texted there, "_But even if I tell you, You won't believe me."_, I texted as I looked away from him.

"No, please, I want to help you.", he told me. You can see it in his eyes that he was willing to help you. So my heartbeat became faster...

"Ok, since you asked for it, but let this just be between the two of us, It was Azuma who did this to me.",

I texted and waited for his reaction.

"What!? Are sure?", he asked me. _"Just like I thought it would turn out, you don't believe me.",_ I texted. "No please continue.", he said. _"I was invited to his house, 'coz I had a schedule to interview him, then he did it."_, I texted as I tried to fight the tears coming out of my eyes. "Did he do something awful to you?", he asked. _"He...raped me..."_, after texting that line, I suddenly cried. Feeling sad that he might not look at me the way he look before, he might be disgusted. But nothing changed, he hugged me and said, "Don't worry, I'll settle with him on Monday. Everything's going to be fine.", he said trying to comfort me.


End file.
